Choices
by whiterose2406
Summary: Long after the reunification of the worlds, Sheena Fujibayashi ventures into a dream about the past... A tale about how the memories of certain events brought two lives together, forever. Sheelos.
1. Prologue

**Authoress' notes: Hello everyone. : ) I'm new to this site, and have mainly just been reading stories, and occasionally giving reviews. This will be my first fanfic that I've posted on the computer, and I'm quite nervous about it. ; I also realize the prologue is short. But it does set things up I hope. I promise that the rest of my chapters are much longer. I'll upload the first chapter when I get some positive reviews... Again, I'm nervous about posting my work... please be nice... ;; Thanks.**

**----------------------------------------**

_**Prologue**_

_20 years after the war_

Night...

A storm unleashed its fury outside of the city of Meltokio. Fierce winds howled, whipping on windows, threatening to shatter the glass within the panes. Lightining and thunder clashed with each other in a display of gorgeous white fireworks, and deadly cracks of light. Torrential rain fell, hitting everything in a constant pitter patter.

A couple lay asleep inside of a mansion. The cold air of the dark and extravigant bedroom kept them covered underneath their blanket, but the heat of the recent moment of intimacy kept them very warm. The man's strong and muscular arm was wrapped loosely around the woman's naked, slender waist, and their hands were locked together. His warm, calming breath could be felt against her ears and neck. Their nude bodies touched under the covers as they held each other close. Even in her sleep, she smiled. She knew that their bond was forever sealed...

As the night rolled on, they drifted further to sleep. And like all people, they dreamed. Her dream however... was one that she hadn't dreamt in a while. That moment in her life surfaced once again...

----------------------------------------

**End notes: Just a little taste of what's to come. I hope you all have enjoyed. : ) Comments and constructive criticism are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 1: A bad morning

_**Authoress' notes: Hello everyone. As some of you may of have noticed from reading and reviewing my prologue and first chapter that... one: my prologue is mega short. I know and realize this. No matter how much I wanted to change it any, I couldn't find a way to do so. So, it stays as is. It seems the most fitting really. And two: my story lacks plot so far. Again, I know this, and I'm trying hard to work on this... problem. -.-; I've went through what I have written so far, and I've been editing. Chapter one is still pretty much chapter one with minor edits to it. Stuff I hope will make it a little more interesting. I'll start to introduce the plot a little bit in the next chapter two and beyond. So... if you all would be so kind as to re-read the stuff I have written, I'd really appreciate it. Thank you. : )**_

_**Zelos: ...And what was wrong with the first chapter?? I thought it was great! **_

_**Sheena: (shify eyes) Hey Zelos... did you even read the edited version yet?**_

_**Zelos: What was that, my demonic banshee? **_

_**Sheena: ...Oh... nothing.**_

_**Me: ...**_

_**Zelos: But I just gotta ask... Couldn't I just be normal in one of these stories, for once?!**_

_**Me: Nope.**_

_**Zelos: (sobbing) Come on... cut me a break here... My heart aches... (hugs Sheena) You love me, don'tcha my volupteous hunny? (looks at her "package" with a flirteous smirk)**_

_**Sheena: (Growls, then covers Zelos in a mesh of seal cards) Pervert.**_

_**Me: (backs away slowly) ...Disclaimer? Please...?**_

_**Sheena: WR owns nothing.**_

_**Zelos: mmmfffff... (crawls out from the tower of cards) I'm okay!**_

_**Chapter 1: A Bad Morning...**_

_Ten years earlier..._

Sunlight peeked through the curtain covered windows of the lavish and upscale home of the now thirty-three year old Zelos Wilder, the former Chosen of Tethe'alla. It was close to six in the morning. He usually wouldn't wake up this early especially after yesterday's little episode, but something was happening today. Something he never thought would happen... at least not to her. Well... not so soon, anyway...

He sat up in his bed, and removed the fine silk and down feather blanket from his body. Scratching his bare, lightly tanned chest and yawning, he wiped the sleep from his eyes. Stepping down onto the soft plushy carpet of his room, the ex-Chosen slipped into a pair of slippers stood and stretched. After nearly all of his bones cracked, he moved his neck around, cracking that as well, and preceded over to his vanity. He sat down on the stool and turned on the basin sink, and watched it fill up with warm water. Splashing the water onto his face, he dried it with a nearby towel and reached for his brush. As he touched it, he sighed and got lost in a thought... _'Why...?'_ He sighed again. A pained look filled his eyes, and a voice filled his head. It was his own voice... or rather, his concious.

_'It was because of you. Because of your unfulfilled lust. Your desire for attention.' _

Zelos shook the thought out of his head and sighed, admitting the truth to himself. He didn't want to admit it, but his own brain was right. He cursed under his breath and started to comb through his hair. This was always a chore, as his long hair became easily tangled every morning. Sometimes he just wanted to cut it all off. But then the realities of his past stopped him. He could never run from those, just like he could never lose his long and flowing fine locks of orangy-red hair. It was apart of him, just like he wished someone else was...

There was a knock on his door. "Master Zelos? Are you up?" Zelos lost his train of thought and nodded. He put down his brush and looked at the door. "Yeah. I am Sebastian." On the other end of the door, Sebastian nodded. "Good. I have breakfast waiting for you downstairs." The old butler lowered his head when he heard nothing come from the other end. He knew this was tough for the young man to take. She was somebody else alright. Always an attraction to the upper crossed when she came to Meltokio. The woman stood out... Much like the former Chosen's friends from Sylvarant did all those years ago. Much like he still does...

Sebastian lingered at the door for a while, wondering if anything would come out of Zelos' mouth. When he still heard nothing after a few minutes, the older man sighed. "More than anything Zelos... she'd want you to be there." The butler explained with sympathy. He started walking away and stopped. "Remember that, my boy." The butler placed his hand on the door of Zelos' bedroom, and the recoiled it. He left soon after to prepare himself for the day.

Zelos sighed again... His head was filled with frustration, as well as the lingering effects of a hangover from yesterday's party. It was a party in Meltokio Castle, to celebrate the ten year anniversary of the Mithos Conflict--the name given to the world regeneration war against Cruxis--in which Lloyd and the others were honored.

Instead of actually partaking in the honorary party with the others though and having a good time like usual, Zelos withdrew; knowing what awaited. The only escape to him was to just not think about it. Or rather, to laugh it off. Just like he would do to any other thing he wanted gone in his mind. And the only way to do that, sat on a table by the wine glasses... He got drunk and got stupid. To some people in the room, he was quite entertaining. To others, he was a joke. And to one person... well... she didn't know what to think. He was finally escorted home by Lloyd and Raine, to their dismay.

However... It was two weeks prior, at a banquet Zelos had held in his estate, that he became aware of today's event. Even when Lloyd and the others knew way ahead of time, nobody bothered to tell him for one reason or another... and it hurt. Alot. In fact... he almost resented them from keeping the news from him--even IF it was something he never wanted to hear in the first place.

Staring at the water in the basin, he saw his reflection staring back at him. _'You never had a chance with that one. Just admit it.'_

Zelos gasped, and his eyes widened. Did his reflection just talk to him?

He washed and dried his face again, and stared back at the water. _'You should forget about her now. She's gone.'_

"That's it. I've lost it..." He said to himself as he pulled the plug on the basin and watched the water drain away. He got off of the stool and opened the door of his room. The smell of bacon, eggs, pancakes--you name it; wafted into his nose. Usually this would perk up the former Chosen, and he'd be downstairs in an instant answering the call of his hungry stomach... but not even food cheered him up. In fact, it was making him sick.

"Damn... I never should've drank all that alcohol." He chuckled to himself, nearly throwing up. "I over did it..." He leaned against the wall in the hallway, and stood hunched over for a little bit. He looked down the hall, in the direction of one of the estate's seven bathrooms. _'Well, maybe a bath wouldn't hurt.' _He thought to himself. _'It'll relax me a bit, and I don't want to go smelling like a winery.' _He chuckled again, and made his way down to the bathroom.

Several minutes later, and submerged in the warm bath, the former chosen placed his head back on the tub's pillow and sighed. He'd been to many of these events in his life. They were dull, boring, and utterly ridiculous sometimes. So lavishly decorated and adorned with jewels or flowers, or some kind of pretty thing, and jam packed with overpriced food that wasn't even that good to begin with... He'd seen this, and so many more things like this so much in his life, that these things just didn't entertain him anymore. He hated Meltokio, the land of his birth, more and more each day.

He submerged his head, blowing bubbles in the water as he went under. He sunk into an even deeper thought for a moment.

_'...As long as you're happy Sheena...' _

Zelos came back out, and pulled the hair off of his face, and brushed it behind his ears. He sat for a moment, letting small shoots of water stream down his ripped chest, cascade through his hair, and down his back. He got out of the tub after about another couple of minutes, finally snapping out of his thought. Reaching for a towel, he covered himself for no reason other than maybe passing by Sebastian. It wasn't like Zelos actually had anyone in his life. In fact, it had really been that way ever since the war ended... Women came and went as usual. Usually ending up as one night stands, repeat partners, alcohol induced swings, etc... The same as always for the former chosen. The only other person that ever lived in that house was Sebastian--his butler, and he was getting on in age. Zelos knew it'd only be a matter of time before the only man he knew as a father, would be gone.

Zelos had mentally kicked himself many times for the sheer amount of stupid things he'd done in his life. But today, it hurt even more. He towel dried his hair a bit, and went back to his room to change.

Another knock was heard moments later. "Master Zelos, we should be leaving here soon. We'll need some time to get over to Mizuho."

The former chosen eyed the door again. "Yeah, I know. I'm coming, I'm coming..." Going to his closet, he took out a fresh outfit. He quickly slipped it on, and retrieved a clean head band from his drawer. Fixing up his hair, he slipped the headband on, and left the room in about fifteen minutes.

Sebastian stood at the entrance of the house with his arms crossed. He sighed. "You're never very prompt for much, Zelos. That's not a good thing." Zelos looked at him as he was coming down the steps. "Yeah yeah... sorry." The butler pointed to the dining room. "You should go and eat. It's going to be a long day." Zelos nodded, and made his way to the room that held his breakfast. The food was still hot, and was sitting under serving dishes. He sat to eat, but he just couldn't. Not very well anyway. He just kinda poked at his food, and took small bites here and there. He didn't want to hurt Sebastian by not eating it, but really, the food was making him queezy. And, it just wasn't appealing to him. When he had enough to sustain himself for a bit, two maids out of the group of maids working in the house, promptly began cleaning the area.

Afterwards he preceded outside where Sebastian was waiting for him. And where as usual, a mass of women was also awaiting the former chosen.

"My my... you look handsome Master Zelos." One of the women in the group of six said with a happy sigh. She had brown hair that was put up into a bun, and golden yellow eyes. A gaudy colored purple dress covered her milky white exterior, and white satin gloves covered her smooth hands. The dress was frilled and poofy on the shoulders and skirt, and it was complete with a lacey sash belt that was wrapped loosely around her waist, and tied into a bow at the back. And of course, she had a matching hand bag and heels. Zelos narrowed his eyes... _'Trixie...'_ He thought as his unbemused gaze shifted to the others in the group. Another girl stepped in front of Trixie and bowed her head. This girl was one that Zelos recognized instantly. With blue hair and green eyes, she wore a very frilly and flowery dress that was the color of the sun, complete with a matching silky hat, white gloves, and diamond studded handbag and heels. This girl was one he had an "encounter" with, about a year earlier. _'Robin.' _He thought again, watching as some of the girls almost fainted from catching his eyes in their sights. "You sure are up early Zelos... were you dying to see me this morning?" Robin said playfully as she giggled like a bimbo. Zelos put on a fake smile, trying hard to keep his composure and not bust out laughing at how pathetic these groupies of his really were.

He couldn't stand them. On the outside he chilled with them, and did things with them. Some, mild and pleasent... others... merely for their pleasure. After all, he was widely known as the town whore... One side of his reputation that consistantly bit at him. ...Even after helping to save the world and risking life and limb to do it, their view of him didn't change much. To them... he was still the Chosen. Still one of the most powerful figures in Meltokio... And it was all because of the name Chosen. Nobody ever cared about Zelos Wilder. Just about the Chosen. The people, the King, Princess Hilda...

Sebastian on the other hand, was about the only sane person in all of Meltokio, save a select few in the slums. Sebastian was someone that did genuinely care about Zelos. To what extent, Zelos would probably never know, but the fact that he cared for the former chosen at all, was comforting. It made living in his estate easier to do, knowing that could talk about, and confess anything to the older man, if he really wanted to. Not that he ever did of course. But Sebastian never needed confessions from the redheaded swordsman... The observant and perceptive senior always seemed to understand what was going on in the former chosen's life, even if he just acknowledged it with a curt nod, or by looking into his eyes. The pain was always there, and the mask that Zelos wore could never hide that from the older man...

Aside from Sebastian, there wasn't really a single soul in the entire world that knew much about the real Zelos Wilder. No one except for his friends. Mainly Lloyd and Sheena... And even they didn't know everything.

Putting on his usual Zelos charm, but barely giving the woman a glance, he took Robin's hand and lightly kissed it. "I will return my hunnies. I have other business to attend to right now. Something important." The group of noblewomen seemed suprised, and Trixie stepped in front of Robin. "You'll be here for the King's birthday, won't you Zelos sweetie?" She grabbed his arm. "Please say you'll be here for that... parties are always so facinating when you're around." She said as she was rubbing her finger up and down his arm seductively, with a frisky smile spread across her lips.

Zelos sighed... He felt disgusting inside. He'd brought it upon himself though. Apart of him just wanted to kick all of these floozies to the moon. They always invaded his doorstep every morning, and expected everything from him. The former chosen had no privacy outside his own house. And basically no life of his own, even though he was one of the richest, most eligable bachelors in all of Symphonia--the name of the reunited world.

He took his arm away in a hurry and started to walk, ushering Sebastian, who was talking to the son of the head maid. The son, named Evan, was the small boy from the slums that Zelos had first helped by finding his mother, and then by giving them work at his place during the party's journey, ten years ago. Evan was a hard worker much like his mother, and had turned into quite a young man. His mother Valory, the head maid of Zelos' mansion, had aged, but didn't slow down a beat in her duties. She was still the same sweet lady as ever, and grateful everyday to Zelos for changing her and her son's lives.

Zelos sighed again as took a quick glance back at the girls. "We'll see my darling hunnies. We'll see." He said, taking a wingpack out from his pocket. He got to the open area in front of the castle, and made the Rheaird inside of the small device suddenly appear. Sebastian seemed suprised, but Zelos calmed him down, and helped him onto it. He got on in front of the older man soon after. The women were running towards him as he started up the vessel and took off into the sky. They whined and watched him disappear over the mountains...

------------------------------------------

_**Me: Yay! Looks better, doesn't it? n.n**_

_**Sheena: Sure does. (looks to Zelos) I'm suprised you haven't complained yet.**_

_**Zelos: (clueless) Why? ... Wait a minute... I gotta read that over again... (reads) WHAT DO YOU MEAN, I HAVEN'T BEEN LAID IN A WHOLE YEAR?! (dies)**_

_**Sheena: (blinks a few times and pokes Zelos) I think you killed him...**_

_**Me: (shifty eyes) Watch out for the next chapter! (runs away)**_

_**Aurthoress notes: So, WAS this a little better? I hope so. Please R&R. n.n**_


	3. Chapter 2: Questions and Reflections

_**Authoress'notes: An update! Whee! Now to introduce my original character... and maybe some suspicion as to what's to come. n.n**_

_**Zelos: (looking at Sheena) Hmm... **_

_**Sheena: What is it now, idiot?**_

_**Zelos: Not a thing my voluptous hunny. (winks)**_

_**Sheena: (sweat drops) You're thinking dirty thoughts are you?**_

_**Zelos: ...Maybe. Maybe not.**_

_**Sheena: (chokes him) You'd better not be, or else...**_

_**Zelos: Heheheh... we're awfully close, babe. I didn't know you cared.**_

_**Sheena: (jumps away and blushes) WR owns nothing! **_

_**Me: ... (sweat drops)**_

_**Chapter 2: Questions and Reflections...**_

Mornings were usually uptight for the now twenty-nine year old Sheena Fujibayashi. She wasn't a morning person. At all. But today, she was smiling. Nothing was going to ruin her mood THIS morning.

"Sheena-chan! Wake up this instant!" A voice shouted.

...Well, almost nothing anyway. The young chief grumbled and buried her head under her pillow, turning over on her stomach.

"Wake up now!! You don't want to be late for your own wedding, do you?!" Shouted the voice again, as it stood at the entrance to the woman's room.

Sheena's eyes widened and she quickly turned around and sprung up from her bed. "Where...when..how...wh..what time is it?!" She quickly said in one breath. She calmed down and looked over at the person standing in her room. She shrieked a bit and blushed. "Grandpa!"

Igaguri laughed. "Good. It's nice to see you finally showing interest in today. I tried to wake you three times now." He shook his head with amusement. "You never were a morning person." He chuckled. "Now hurry up! We have to get you ready!" He laughed again, and left the room.

_'Wow... I can't believe this.' _ The summoner thought as she sat in bed, and ran her fingers through a mass of tangled hair. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and stood up to stretch. _'I'm getting married today...'_ She closed her eyes and smiled. _'Who would've thought I'd ever do this...?'_ The chief mused at the thought, and laughed. "I can't even believe it..." She finally said to herself, still taken aback by the event even though the 'proposal' occured nearly a year ago...

There he stood, wrapped in the glow of the evening sun. He was the man that Sheena was to marry. At nearly seven feet tall, with a slim but toned body drapped in traditional Mizuhoan warrior gi, the man had well defined features. Two eyes the color of pure gold, naturally tan skin, perfectly chissled biceps and abs, and broad shoulders extending down to well worn and caluced hands with long fingers. His legs were well built and flexible, and his hair was the color of the midnight sky. His name was Musashi Icheru.

Nobody knew much about this man up until just two years ago, when he suddenly appeared in New Mizuho, and made it his home.

An outsider of a neighboring, and much smaller ninja village, Musashi had quickly won the trust and respect of Sheena's grandfather Igaguri, and former Chief Tiga, when Mizuho's finest warriors were fairly defeated in a tournament of ultimate skill. Musashi had covered the fact that he was a master ninga and swordsman until this very tournament. His skills were unmatchable to anything Sheena had ever seen in her life. It made her question the skills of her own friends, Lloyd and Zelos. Of course, they were masters in their own right, but not even those two were as fast with a blade, or as stealthy as Musashi... And it made her question her own talents as well...

In fact, this Musashi Icheru made Sheena question alot of things...

The new chief had tried a few times in a calm and casual manner, to gather why exactly Musashi had come to Mizuho in the first place. But each time, the man would avoid the subject, just as calm and as casually as she would bring it up. ...Or so it seemed. He would tell her that he was just nomadic and liked to travel, or that he simply wanted a new home. Reasons that were completely justified of course, but why Mizuho? Surely he knew of it's history... of what she brought upon it all those years ago...

Mizuho and the smaller ninja villages throughout the world were connected through the Mizuho information network. So for him not to know about the 'incident' was... odd... to say the least. Naturally, Sheena was a bit suspicious of him, telling herself that he had to know about it... but eventually came to the realization that perhaps he just didn't want to talk about it. Maybe he just had his reasons... Just like the rest of the citizens who lived in Mizuho, and refused to talk about it.

But in all honesty--Sheena thought, many times to herself--It couldn't of been anything beyond this... could it? Would he ever...?

The summoner shook her head and snapped out of her thoughts. "Not this again... I can't continue to think this way. Dammit! Snap out of it Sheena!" She said to herself, with a slightly raised tone of voice. Looking down at the floor, she placed her thoughts on happier times...

Before her proposal, many things had definitely changed for the better over the course of the summoner's life. With the help of her friends, and huge monetary donations from both Regal and Zelos themselves, Mizuho had been moved to a new location in a forested area of Sylvarant, and completely rebuilt from the ground up in about a year and a half's time. What was once a fairly small village, was now a bustling empire. Well, maybe empire wasn't the correct word. It had certainly grown in size though... Tripled, in fact. But it was still a hidden ninja village, and not many outsiders knew of its new location.

The important thing though, was that Mizuho was thriving once again. A dream Sheena promised to her fellow villagers, to Tiga, to her grandfather, and to her friends. She was going to make the Ninja of Mizuho a proud people. And when they were ready, she was going to make the Igaguri style known all across the land.

That dream had already started to take root...

Kuchinawa had finally returned to Mizuho, after a near five year absence. He was finally able to patch things up with the new Chief, as well as his brother Oorachi, and his friend Kage. But even in his forgiveness, the memories were still there. They plagued his mind, each night he slept in the village... each day he walked in it's streets or gazed at the people. They were slowly bringing back old scars of the past. There were even times that Kuchinawa had lashed out at the Sheena for her past mistake, knowing full well it wasn't her fault. But he would always stop himself just short of a meltdown. To Sheena's dismay, Kuchinawa had decided that a month was long enough, and that he would leave Mizuho again. ...For good this time. The pain and torture in his mind was just to much to bear...

The news came as a mild shock to the new Chief, but somehow... it wasn't unexpected. With his brother and friend by his side for his own good, Sheena, Kage, Oorachi, and finally Kuchinawa, all hugged for the last time, ignoring the general custom of bowing. The once traitorous ninja clad in red and black, gave her one of his bandana's as a memento, and told her that they'd meet again one day, and maybe... just maybe he'd enter his home once more, when his heart was at last at peace.

This was just after Sheena had gotten back from venturing with Lloyd for a while on a search for exspheres around Mizuho. The two travelled together for about four months, one year after the Mithos Conflict. They talked about life, about their friends... about love... Sheena even confessed that she had a crush on Lloyd. Something that she tried to hint at during their journey, but a fact that Lloyd was totally oblivious to. And once she confessed, he was quite suprised by it.

That's when the eighteen year old eternal swordsman started avoiding the summoner... He knew what he really felt about someone else close to him, and didn't want to hurt either of them. They were both his close friends, and it pained him on the inside. The fact that he didn't even get the clues or subtle hints during the whole adventure, even when others did. The feeling that she was depressed because of him... Eventually, the two worked things out in the end, even sharing a hug and a small kiss... But Sheena felt like she was needed back at Mizuho. She asked Lloyd to take her back. They parted ways, and thankfully, it wasn't bitter. He left on his Rheaird with a smile. She watched him disappear and sighed with relief as she was finally able to get that off of her chest.

But really... it did hurt Sheena on the inside. Almost more than watching another friend of her's fall down the same path he'd always been accustomed to. The one person that she'd ever felt the closest to, aside from Tiga and Igaguri...

Sheena never knew how to read the former Tethe'allan Chosen quite as much as he could read her. Not physically, like he often loved to do, and always got punishment for afterwards, but deep down... inside. He was always a different person it seemed. Like a Jack of all Trades kind of guy. One minute he was an arrogant, snobbish, and stuck up rich citizen of Meltokio. The next minute, he was comforting his friends... her even, or playing with poor kids in the slums... It was crazy how much of himself he never showed to anyone, aside from his real friends. The one's that didn't treat him like an object, or some kind of mutant experiment.

She would reflect back on him often, before and after their travels with Lloyd. He had gone through so much during his life... Maybe more than her even. There were many battles Zelos Wilder fought within himself. From dealing with his sick half-elven sister Seles, to constant humiliation, to constant rejection, to constant accusations... and THEN having to betray his friends in order to help them...

Sympathy was a feeling she felt towards her childhood friend quite often. They knew one another since they were just kids.

After Sheena had been found in Garocchia Forest by Tiga when she was just a small baby, she was brought back to Mizuho and raised as a ninja. She began her training in the ways of the Pact at a very early age. And Tiga would always show her the world outside of the hidden village. It was the day that she came to Meltokio that she met the King, the young Princess Hilda, and the boy Chosen named Zelos. He had short red hair, wore fancy clothing that wasn't pink, and was much more pale and skinny than the man he grew into.

She would often play with Zelos when Tiga made visits to the empire known as Meltokio, for various reasons. It was when Zelos was only 9, and Sheena was 5 that he told her he was the Chosen of Tethe'alla. He said he really didn't know what it meant to be a Chosen, but that his parents had been forced to marry and give birth to him. He also told her that he never knew what happened to his parents, (hiding the real truth about his mother from Sheena's young ears) about the fact that they never gave a damn about him or each other, and that he wasn't well liked in Meltokio... Sheena listened intently... catching and processing the words that she recognized, and reading the rest of Zelos' pain through his own body language...

...She hugged him that day and told him that she didn't hate him. She told him that alot of people back at her home didn't like her either because she wasn't from there. She told him she didn't know where she came from, and didn't even know her parents either. Then she told him ...that he was the first real friend she ever had...

It was Sheena's smart and perceptive nature that threw Zelos off guard... He thought he was just talking to a wall, but in reality, Sheena was concerned for him, even though she was nearly five years younger...

And he just stood there dumbfounded, not knowing what to do or say, or anything. Nobody had ever listened to him, and he had never had a real friend before. Just people that wanted to hang out with him because he was rich... But this girl was completely different. Something that not only was confusing to the young chosen, but intriging... and scary as well...

Since then, the two have been inseperable. ...Well, aside from Zelos'...hormones, anyway. That was the only thing about him that she hated. And she wondered many times why he acted the way he did around her. All she did was make friends with him long ago... Perhaps, she thought... perhaps that was why. Perhaps... he really did like her... Well... she knew he did... but maybe there was more to it...

She never really dwelled on it completely, though. She DID have a life of her own after all... I mean, she was to be married today. She couldn't dwell on Zelos any longer... at least, that's what she wanted to stop doing... her heart however... was a different story...

But of course, she wouldn't dare reveal that to Zelos. Her feelings about him always conflicted inside of her heart, and if he ever had the slightest hint of how she felt, then...

A knock at the door was heard and Sheena startled. She had completely zoned out, thinking about all of this...

"Sheena-chan, what is taking so long?" It was her grandfather... _'Crap!'_ She thought as she quickly threw on some clothes, and opened her door. Igaguri stared Sheena straight in the eyes with his arms crossed. He was furious. Sheena simply closed her eyes and tried her best to smile. "Hi..." She said, waving her hand at him. Igaguri sighed and shook his head. "Come. Now." She grabbed her arm and lead her to another area...

-------------------------

_**Sheena: (sniffles) ...beautiful... such a great writer...**_

_**Zelos: Here, here! We're hot together, aren't we babe? n.n**_

_**Sheena: ...I guess to some people, we work... somehow. (shudders)**_

_**Zelos: Hmm...**_

_**Sheena: (glares at him evilishly) Again with the "hmm?" Are you thinking--**_

_**Zelos: (waves hand at her) Nope. I'm just so much better looking than this Musashi guy.**_

_**Sheena: ...**_

_**Zelos: I'm right, aren't I?**_

_**Sheena: ... sh-shut up... (blushes)**_

_**Me: Yayz! I luffles fun romance stories! (squeels)**_

_**Zelos: ...(sweat drops) "Luffles?" What the hell?**_

_**Me: Whee! (sings)**_

_**Sheena: O.o I think she's off in her own little world...**_

_**Zelos: (nods) u.u Probably. I mean, I've had ruffles before. Good chips. n.n**_

_**Sheena: ... (sweat drops) You know... you change subjects about as often as you hit on women.**_

_**Zelos: What was that? (munches on a bag of ruffles)**_

_**Sheena: T.T (sigh)**_

_**Authoress' notes: So, how's this chappy? I thought it was pretty cool myself. Before I edited, I had hardly even introduced my OC. But now, he's apart of the story like he wasn't before. I'll be getting to more of him in the next chapter. Please remember to R&R! Thankies!**_


	4. Chapter 3: Forever Bound

_**Authoress' notes: Hiya faithful readers! (And I know you peoples are reading this... I have 223 hits and only three reviews... -.- Aaaannnywayz... . Update time! I'd only hope that you guys/gals are enjoying my fic so far. I'm having a blast writing it. n.n Sheelos, ftw! Enjoy! n.n**_

_**Zelos: Well well, what adventures befall us today, oh great WR? **_

_**Me: Nothing that has to do with you... well... mostly nothing.**_

_**Zelos: (sarcasm) I am so sad... pff... Please, spare me. (end sarcasm)**_

_**Sheena: (smirks back) Somebody's jealous... (musical note)**_

_**Zelos: Did you not note the sarcasm in that or something? It's even written... -.- (points finger in air) Ah, hah! Too busy thinking about me, weren't ya?**_

_**Sheena: You wish. u.u**_

_**Me: (cuts in) ... Disclaimer? Anyone...?**_

_**Zelos: You were! I knew it! (hugs Sheena) n.n**_

_**Sheena: (anger vein appears on her forehead) Let go right now, or I'm calling Efreet.**_

_**Zelos: ... (immediately backs off) M--my hair! It's too precious! Efreet bad! Very bad! (grabs his hair possessively)**_

_**Sheena: ... T.T Well, that worked out easier than I thought. (spots Zelos in a fetal position in the corner.) **_

_**Me: ... (sigh) I don't own a thing... really... I don't. -.-**_

_**Chapter 3: Forever Bound...**_

A few hours passed... the morning was rolling on...

As Sheena was being tended to by a commitee of women dedicated to helping her with her wedding, she couldn't help but to feel a bit strange. '_Here I am, getting married...'_ She thought with a bit of a depressive sigh. _'While people everywhere else but here get married to who they want... I...' _Her thought was interrupted as one of the women needed her to move her head so that they could finish styling her hair up just right. She moved her head where they wanted, and gave another sigh. _'What does it matter now...? My grandpa only wants the best for this village--'_ She pauses with hesitation, and continues her thought. _'...and for me. I guess I can't dissappoint him...' _The smile she once held all morning was slowly dissapating as this reality slowly crept up to her once again... like it did each day. Marriage was suppose to be the happiest time for a couple...

To Sheena... it was just the opposite.

----------

_Just a year before the wedding..._

_"Sheena-chan, please sit. Join me for some tea." Igaguri spoke, as he said indian styled upon the mat inside of the Chief's hut of Mizuho, gently pouring some water into two small cups. Each cup had two freshly grinded tea leaves inside of them, just awaiting the hot water that would release their naturally mild flavors and aromas after a few minutes. The older man held the small tea pot and began to circle it around the tray as he poured, making sure to overfill each cup just enough so that a small ripple of the hot liquid would run down the sides of the cups and onto the plate. "Yes, grandfather." The summoner spoke, while bowing her head and making sure to sit as quietly as possible, so as not to disturb the delicate and important ritual of her grandfather's morning tea. _

_Igaguri soon finished and bowed his head to Sheena, beaming with happiness. He then offered her a cup of tea, which she took with grace, bowing slightly. "Thank you grandpa." He nods and takes a tiny and careful sip. "How is my granddaughter doing this morning?" Igaguri speaks happily and with general concern. Sheena smiles. "I'm fine grandfather. And you?" He smiles back, taking another sip, and watching as Sheena finally samples the brew. "Quite well, for an old man." He speaks with a chuckle. Sheena carefully places her cup down on the tray, and sits back indian styled. "Can I ask why you wish to speak with me, grandfather?" Igaguri looked at the summoner, and laughed a little. "Can you?" Sheena smirks at her grandfather's corny humor, and they laugh a bit. "May I ask?" Sheena says, still smirking. Igaguri nods. His expression soon changes... one of humbleness and pride. "Mizuho has grown tremedously thanks to you and your friends, Sheena-chan." He takes another sip of tea and breaths, taking in the fine aroma. "I am very proud of your efforts, my granddaughter." Sheena flushed and shut her eyes with a smile. She stumbles a moment for the words before finally speaking. "Thank you, grandfather... I... I'm trying my hardest... to make you proud of me..." _

_The wise and former chieftan eyes Sheena... hiding his building emotions from her sight. "I am already proud of you. Ever since you made that pact with Volt, I've never been more proud of anyone... Especially one that has been through as much as you have. You faced your fears and your pain with dignity and honor, with your friends right there beside you. You needn't prove something that you have already proven, my Sheena..." _

_Sheena's eyes weld with tears and she turns away from her grandfather, hiding her rose colored face and red eyes. Igaguri finishes his tea off, and goes to pour another cup. "It would be my dream that Mizuho be lead by a strong chief. By you Sheena... My beautiful Sakura. You, that will guide our people in this new world. You that will keep our village peaceful, and protect us from harm. And you my Sheena... You who will one day marry, and carry on the proud name of Fujibayashi." Sheena's head snaps back at her grandfather, and her face turns about ten shades of red. "G-gg... grandpa!" Igaguri laughs a little upon hearing and seeing her reaction. He sighs afterwards, and speaks again. "That is my wish... for this village, and for you." Sheena opens and closes her mouth several times trying to respond with something... but gives up as she looks into her grandfather's eyes. "It was my hope that you would one day marry Oorochi... but, as you know, he left with Kuchinawa... and with that, I had thought my hope to marry you into a strong bloodline worthy of the name Fujibayashi, had left with him...--"_

_"...Until I met Musashi Icheru." _

_Sheena's eyes widened, and she gasped slightly thinking to herself, "...Musashi Icheru? Oh no... grandfather, you can't be--" She zoned out, not wanting to hear anymore out of him. _

_Igaguri eyes her peculiarly "... And that is why Vice-Chief Tiga and myself have talked it over... and wish for you and Icheru to wed.'" He finished, rising from the mat. _

_Sheena seemed to stare at nothing but the wall behind her grandfather... She hadn't been listening to much of what he had said, but once the words wedding and Musashi hit the lips of her grandpa, her head jerked straight up at him, and she soon rose from her mat to face him. _

_"Wed him? Grandfather, you're kidding, right? Why...?--" Igaguri waved his hand in front of her, silencing her. "I already explained that. With his sheer talent, he will make an excellent leader in our village. And he is fit, and in good health. More than able to produce an heir to the Fujibayashi dynasty." Igaguri eyes his granddaughter, and places his hands on her shoulders. "He is a good man, and a noble of his village." Igaguri sighs. "I would not marry you to just any man, my Sheena. Musashi will make for a fine husband."_

_Sheena blushed for the umtempth time in a half hour, glancing at Igaguri. "But grandfather, come on... I don't even know him." Igaguri frowned. "You do not trust my word? Or even the word of your father, Tiga? We would not lie, Sheena." Sheena quickly shakes her head. "N-no! No, I do trust it... but..." He looks at Sheena and she turns away. "But what? You know that you are forbidden to those of the outside world. It is tradition that females in Mizuho be married to those who are desirable parters in the eyes of their fathers. Those on the outside... those that do not share our heritage and traditions, do not count. They are not our blood, Sheena. They do not know our culture. And I will not allow it. To do so, would be treason." Sheena frowns and hangs her head, just as Igaguri starts to walk out. He stops at the sliding door and opens it slightly. "You will be wed one year from now, my granddaughter. I promise you that both Tiga and I will make it the most beautiful day of your life." He smiles and walks out..._

_The happy tears that had filled Sheena's eyes were now sad... and flowing down her face, hitting the bamboo floor below her feet. Daring not to speak, she speaks only to herself... _

_'I'm not of Mizuhoan blood either... just an outsider... Forever bound to this place...' She kneels back down on the mat in defeat, and mutters with a whisper... 'This really is my fate.' She thinks with a small sad chuckle, then punching at the floor; putting a dent in the bamboo... _

_'Damn it all...'_

_The summoner suddenly raises her head at the sound of something outside... She looks around inside the hut, moving her head to the left and right... and up above her, to the ceiling... "Huh? What was that?" She says with a cautioned whisper, heading towards the window of the Chief's hut... _

_Opening the paper window carefully, the ninja looks out... she watches as a small leaf slips off of the roof and is blown downward by a sudden small gust of wind... The ninja jumps out of the window, and moves her head up to the base of the roof... She quickly bounds up to the top of the roof and looks around... _

_Nothing. _

_Opening her ears and listening to the wind as she was trained to do... Sheena was mentally searching for any sign of unusual activity..._

_...And still nothing..._

_"Odd..." She says, scratching her head in confusion... "My senses should've picked up on something... but..." _

_Turning to face the center of New Mizuho, she jumped off the roof and shook her head. "...Maybe it's just my nerves..."_

_She narrows her eyes and then breaths. Looking around once more for good measure, the ninja sighs and heads back inside._

_----------_

Again coming out of her thoughts, and wiping her eyes--feeling even more uneasy about today, Sheena soon perks up some when she hears something approach the village then land. Footsteps stepping on the dirt soon followed, and then something disappeared with a pop. She knew it was a Rheaird, and her smile came back for a moment...

---------------------------------

_**Sheena: Oh wow... this is getting good...**_

_**Zelos: Hmm... quite mysterious, this is, yes?**_

_**Me: Oh dear God... no Star Wars! . (covers ears)**_

_**Sheena: Hey Zelos... (gets into summoning pose)**_

_**Zelos: ... (falls into fetal position again) No fire! Bad!**_

_**Me: . Is he gonna be okay?**_

_**Sheena: (nods) Trust me, he's fine. u.u (sigh) Oh Zelos... you wanna kiss me?**_

_**Zelos: (up in about 0.2 seconds) Huzzah! It's about time, hunny. (they get close... their lips just about meeting...)**_

_**Sheena: (steps away and watches as Zelos falls helplessly to the ground face first.) Oh. Did I do that? So sorry. u.u (sarcasm)**_

_**Zelos: Not the face! (gets up with hearts in eyes) But, I still love ya. n.n**_

_**Sheena: T.T Told ya.**_

_**Authoress' notes: So, how was this chappy? n.n I really hope it gave some of you a small sense of what's to come. I know it's been rattling off ideas in my own head as we speak. And maybe a bit of suspicion as well. That's what I'm trying to aim for. : ) Please R&R n.n**_


	5. Chapter 4:InnerConflicts of a Peacemaker

_**Authoress' notes: Well, here's the next chapter. ...You know, **__**I didn't think my story was this horrible, but I suppose the reviews kinda say otherwise... -.- I apologize if I'm wasting anyone's time. :\ **__**Idk... I've had writer's block this whole time trying to write my fic, and it's been hard to update... I originally started it back in July of 2006, and most of what I already have written/coming, including this chap, has been written for quite sometime now. Not to mention, that my only "beta" reader is my friend Goob. ... But, he's a shelloyd fan, so I don't think he likes to do so, since this is pure Sheelos, lol...**_

_**Oh, and that Sheelos commentary inbetween chapters ceases from now on. I realized it was detracting from the story, even if it was just for fun. (Thanks to freakyanimegal456 for the inspiration behind it, lol) It'll all be removed upon my next update. Now enjoy the chapter... :)**_

_**Chapter 4: Inner Conflicts of a Peacemaker...**_

A male villager approached the location of where the small red and white Rheaird had just been only seconds earlier, now hidden away inside of a wingpack. He bowed his head out of respect, and spoke, "...It is an honor Sir Lloyd and Lady Colette. And hello young miss Irving." He said again, glancing down at a little girl hiding behind her mother and father. "Please, come this way. The women will help to get you ready. Follow them." He said again, as he introduced the Irving three to another group of Mizuho women, and both Colette and Lloyd, and their daughter Terra, were escorted off to another area of the village.

Lloyd Irving and Colette Brunel... two of the biggest heros of the Mithos Conflict. It was incredible what changes these two experienced during and after their journey to reunite the worlds...

Everyone knew how much the Eternal Swordsman, and the former chosen of Sylvarant felt about each other. It was obvious to anyone who was around them. They exuded such pure, honest, and loving aura's every time they were around one another, that nobody could deny what they felt in their hearts. Zelos once told the group when the two weren't in ears length of his words, that it'd only be a matter of time before the two love birds were married. Some looked at him a bit suprised... Mainly Sheena who seemed disappointed as well, but he told them that he just knew. That his senses of love were never wrong. And most of them agreed. It turned out... the former Tethe'allan chosen was right. News not taken so well for one soul...

Just a year after the war, Lloyd finally proposed to Colette under the starry night sky above Flanoir. The two were happily married in Iselia the following year in front of a fairly good sized crowd of people including friends, family, Yuan, Tiga and Igaguri, Chocolat, and the Elder of Heimdall.

It was a beautiful wedding. Simple, yet elegant. Everyone was adorned in their finest clothes, and the town was decorated with everything you could imagine. All beautiful and magnificant in color and display. Tastefully done of course, thanks in part to the "expertise" of the former Tethe'allan chosen. That day was suppose to be a happy one for the heros and their friends... Sheena however... even as one of Colette's bridesmaids, tried her hardest to keep her feelings locked inside as she stood facing the man she loved dearly, being married to her best friend... Her body trembled every so often, and her fists balled at her sides. She was forcing herself to restrain her building emotions...

This went unnoticed by most of the crowd... but, as usual, she couldn't keep anything hidden from Zelos, who stood alongside Genis and Regal, as Lloyd's best men. He was watching the ninja like a hawk through alot of the ceremony, awaiting the chance to spring into action if she broke down and lost it. He knew this was hard for her. And he'd do anything he could to help her though the day. Even if it meant stepping into his usual, and much despised persona. It always made her laugh or blush... or at least got her to speak to him... if not without some pain first. The point was, is that it always cheered her up. And that's what he wanted for her. To just be happy... Even if he wasn't...

And then two years later, came the next phase of their lives as a married couple, and another blow to the summoner's heart. It was one though, that thankfully, she wouldn't be so upset about... In fact... it was a happy and beautiful moment that made Sheena forget all about her frustrations. In just two years after the wedding, Colette gave birth to her and Lloyd's daughter, Terra Irving. The small, fragile, and healthy baby girl entered the new world to a group of very anxious and excited close friends. The guys instantly melted at the sight of the cute little baby, and the girls squeeled with delight at her, instantly mothering the tiny child. Soon, Terra was "adopted" by everyone. It was a pretty tight nit family when Terra was born, and the gang of eight grew even closer. But as usual, everyone had their own lives. They all saw less of one another as the months flew by, until eventually, visits were a moderatly rare occasion.

About the only exception to this were the visits made between a certain red haired swordsman, and a ninja. As much as Sheena disapproved of what soon became an almost every month event, she really didn't have a choice. This was because Zelos Wilder was now her appointed body guard during her many missions to and from every place imaginable, as she carried out her role of Emissionary of Peace. Something she became just one month after the Mithos-Conflict... whether it was merely giving a speech, or helping out the poor, Zelos was with her... even if he was only ordered to stand guard. Something she had him do alot... just to keep the lecherous man away from her. But really... to the summoner, having him around, especially now that Lloyd was gone, was strangely comforting...

She snapped back to reality and shook her head at her thoughts for a moment. Her eyes soon narrowed. It wasn't the King of Meltokio's idea to make her an Emissionary. It wasn't even Mizuho's... it wasn't anyone's but the former chosen's own hair-brained idea. _'Only **he** would think of doing this to me...'_ She thought again with a chuckle. _'And I fell for it...' _She sighed... a smile spread across her lips.

Almost immediately after the reunification of the two worlds--once Kratos had left, and the rest of the group dispersed--and just a month before Sheena became the official Chief of Mizuho, she recieved what would be **_the_** official invite letter from Zelos. A letter that would eventually change her life... It didn't go into great detail about anything in particular, but, then again, this is just how Zelos wrote his letters. They only gave subtle hints at things... It was just his style, and pretty typical of something he would send to a "hunny" of his.

Scratch that. It was **_very_** typical of the perverted redhead.

...But in actuality, this one seemed a bit different from most of Zelos' other letters...

As if he was almost proud of her...

_----------------------------_

_To my demonic banshee,_

_I hope all is well. _

_How's life under the green canopy? Get any sun lately? Kinda hard to do so, out there in backwater country, but I'm sure you've managed. But if not, I know this great spot on the beach at Altamira were you can absorb those sweet golden rays onto that already finely tanned physique of yours. It's also an excellent make out spot. That's something we can work on when I'm massaging you down and all. You'd be the enemy of every female on the beach. I'd die to see the looks on everyone's faces. Ah man... Priceless. _

_You just give me the word if you're ever interested. Now, I usually charge by the hour for my regular hunnies, but for you, I'll make an acception. Think of it as a favor from the Great Zelos, to his favorite hunny. I'll make it worth your while... _♥

_Haha, sorry babe... I got lost in my thoughts. My mind is bad today. _

_Anyway, I got some news that I think you're gonna like. Now, I know you don't like suprises and all, so hell... I guess I may as well tell you, eh? _

_I've been thinking about this for a good while now and I've come to the conclusion that... well... I think you're hot. And I'm damn sexy, if I do say so myself. _

_Mirrors don't lie babe. I just got out of the shower and..._

_Oh crap... did I write that? Ah, sh--. Ignore that. My mind is playing with me again. It likes to do that alot._

_But seriously though... I don't want to spoil the real suprise. It's the main reason I'm writing this. So uh... you think that you'd be able to make it to Meltokio anytime in the next week? I know you're oh so busy and all. What, with your inauguration, and preparing to move and everything. But this is kinda important. And it involves you._

_Now now, I know what you're thinking. I'm just awsome like that. But rest assured, it's not what you're thinking. ...So, you can refrain from shredding this letter now. _

_Now of course, if you want, we could always... _

_Dammit! I gotta stop writing stuff like that, haha._

_I am serious about this Sheena. This can really make a difference, so I hope you'll come. I can even meet you somewhere if you don't feel like flying all the way out here to Meltokio. In fact, I will do that. Just let me know if you want to come or not._

_...If you care to know, I had a hand in what I want to talk to you about. Don't worry. It's a good thing, like I said before. The King and I talked it over for a few days. You know, weighing our options, seperating the positives from the negatives, ecetera ecetera. I convinced him that you were the only one who could do this. And I meant it. Do what, you ask? Well, all will be revealed in due time, my volupteous hunny. _♥

_Being a witness to the hell that you've already crawled in and out of during our adventure together, I can atest to the fact that anybody else would've gone crazy had they been in your shoes, and shouldered the burdens that you had to. But instead of doing that, you remained the same girl you've always been, Sheena. Changed only in how positively well you think about yourself now. Your courage and honor soar lightyears ahead of my own, and they always will. It's people like you that I... well... that I'll admit I want to start looking up to from now on..._

_Son of a... there I go again! I should get an award for how incredibly sappy this damn thing sounds now._

_...Okay, I'll cut it off here. Respond in a day or two with your decision...alright?_

_Oh, and my house is your house, hunny. You're welcome to stay anytime you wish. _♥

_Love ya,_

_Zelos _

_XOXO_

----------------------------

Sheena's cheeks flushed twenty shades of red just thinking about that damn letter. He did it again. He was insanely suave with the ladies, and the biggest flirt on the face of the planet... but then he just had to go and show her that other, more serious side of his persona. The one kept hidden away from the world. One... that he only showed to those very close to him, very rarely...

She hung her head for a moment, thinking about Zelos... He was the person that she withheld her wedding announcement from the longest... This marriage was arranged. ...Forced... All because of the laws of Mizuho... All because she was a woman...

Zelos would probably have a million things to say about that. His own parents had gone through the same thing, after all...

No. She wouldn't give him that opportunity. And so what if he found out? Zelos didn't understand her way of life, and he didn't understand her...

Sheena chuckled a little... That was such a lie, and she knew it. He understood her more than she understood herself.

_'...I never could hide anything from that idiot, no matter how hard I tried...'_ She thought again with a small smile. Her expression soon changed to sorrow, and her eyes began to water once more. _'...I'm sorry I never gave you a second chance, Zelos... I'm so sor--'_

"--ack!" She startled as the women put her hand on Sheena's chin raising her head back up. "Don't move ma'am! I'm not finished!" Sheena looked at her stylist. "I'm sorry. I won't move anymore." The woman nodded curtly, and went back to tending to Sheena's hair. The woman started to pin up her hair when she stopped for a moment, and sighed bashfully. "Musashi is a great man. You're very lucky Sheena-chan." Sheena sighed, and wiped her eyes... But despite the tears about to burst, she held them back with grace, and chuckled again. "Yeah, I... I am..." She spoke with more an uncertain whisper...

_**End notes: ...I really apologize if this chapter seems to mimic other chapters... -.- I'm trying, I really am... And yeah, no action yet... but this will change in the next chapter. (whenever I can finish the next chapter... -.-; ) I promise to put in a fight... (hadn't planned on it, but I suppose I must if I want to keep people reasonably happy. :\) Thanks to those who've actually reviewed my story. It's all appreciated. : ) Please R&R. n.n**_


End file.
